Room 666
by Wakusai
Summary: Hotel. Room number? 666 .
1. Room 666

Me: : Yay

Me: : Yay! Second story

Mikan: : Gakuen Alice Again?

Me: : Yup -  
Mikan: Ok Then.

Announcer: OOCs be seen and don't forget to review. Thanks :

_**It was summer; They all had a break from school and had the opportunity to visit home. Natsume did not know what to do cause his village was burnt and all his loved ones died, He burnt his own village cause he was real angry at some person and could not control the anger **_Me: a bit korny, eh?_**. Mikan also did not know what to do cause her family does not know who she is already. Her grandfather adopted another child cause he was very sad Mikan left. Ruka's loved ones were murdered luckily he got away. And Hotaru, Hotaru's village was bombed and everything there died, luckily she invented something that made her invincible to fire**_

_**So, Natsume Mikan Ruka and Hotaru were still at school wondering where they would go. Natsume was sitting on the one side of the Sakura tree and Mikan was sitting on the other side of the Sakura tree, Ruka and Hotaru was at some other place**_

"Yo Polka" Natsume called

"Hm?" Mikan answered

"I'm bored,"

"Me too"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know.."

"Hmm. Lets go to the beach"

"But, I don't have money for transportation"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it for you"

"Okay then. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. So get ready"

"How bout Ruka-pyon and Hotaru?"

"They'll know what to do"

"Ok, I'll go get ready"

_**Mikan and Natsume got ready, slept and now ready to go**_

"Natsume where are we gonna stay?"

"at a hotel"

"what hotel?"

"Stratosphere hotel"

"Ohh , I heard that hotel was really old"

"Yea I Know, But it's still 5 star"

"Yea"

_**The bus came and took them to the hotel that they're staying in**_

"Yes? May I Help You?" the clerk asked

"I believe I had a reservation" Natsume answered

"Name please?"

Natsume Hyuuga

"Oh yea you're on room 666"

--

Ok. End. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	2. The Kid

mE: here's the second chapter

mE: here's the second chapter

OOCs be seen! XD Natsume's really kind in this story

--

"Room 666?!. Natsume I'm scared" Mikan said

"don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you"

"oK natsume"

_**They went to there room and put their luggage there and went for a walk at the beach,**_

_Walking at the beach.._

"Natsume.."

"Yes Mikan?"

"I'm so scared"

"Why? Cause our room number is 666 and the hotel is old?"

"Exactly"

"Don't worry I wont let them hurt you, I promise, and those aren't even true"

"They're not?"

"Of course they're not"

"Ohh. Ok, Natsume it's getting late maybe we should go back to the hotel"

"Sure. Mikan, whatever you say "

_**When they went back to the hotel. It started to rain very hard**_

"Natsume. I'm scared"

"Don't be, Ok, Im gonna go take a shower first" Natsume answered

"Ok Natsume"

_**While Natsume was taking a shower. A little girl went to Mikan's room **_

"Oh Hi, what can I do for you? Are you lost?"

"no. I just came to give you this. Doll"

"why?"

"take it.."

"Ok"

_**The little girl suddenly vanished into thin air. And Natsume was done with his shower.**_

"Hey Mikan, Where did you get the doll?"

"Oh, a little girl gave it to me"

"I didn't see a little girl"

"That's because you're taking a shower when she came"

"Oh, I thought the door was locked"

_**Mikan went to check the door**_

"It is locked"

"then.. how.."

--

mE: Sorry if my chapters are just short . Hehe please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Me: this is real short

Me: this is real short. XD again. All of it is short. Hahaha for suspense.XD

--

"but.. then. How did that kid get in here?" Mikan asked shivering

_**Natsume wasn't listening cause he was watching TV**_

"IT'S A GHOST! NATSUME IT'S A GHOST!!" Mikan shouted

"No its not Mikan, Ghosts aren't real, now calm down"

"But Natsume…"

"Go to sleep Mikan"

"O..okay"

_**Mikan threw the doll away. They went to bed right away and Mikan could not go to sleep.**_

_**2:11am**_

"Oh, why is the doll on my lap? OH MY GOODNESS!" wakes Natsume up "NATSUME NATSUME!"

"What?"

"The doll! It's there! It's on my lap again!!"

"What? Ok, no more tricks Mikan"

"See? Look!!"

"Its, right there Mikan"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, see?"

"Ohh.. but.. but"

"Mikan go to sleep!

"I can't!"

_**2:31am**_

_**Natsume starts falling asleep but Mikan has still no luck falling asleep**_

"Mikan.. Go to sleep.. I'll protect you.. I promise" said a soft whisper

"Huh?. Who are you?"

--

Ok, end. XD you have to stay tuned. AGAIN hahahaha :


End file.
